


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Paris, Angel Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Angel/Human Relationships, Demon Im Jaebum | JB, Demon/Human Relationships, Dramedy, Fashion Designer Bambam, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Interspecies Romance, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Minor Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Model Kim Yugyeom, Modeling, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric, Protective Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Youngjae and Yugyeom are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**3:20 PM**

"Did the show go alright?"

Yugyeom stretched his arms and placed his hands on the back of his neck."It went alright I guess."He said shrugging.Youngjae gave him a annoyed look."I don't really have time for your sass today Yugyeom."

Yugyeom just smirked at the older."Well you better get used to it hyung."He teased.


End file.
